


Eternal Winter: Dramatis personae

by mxmyth



Series: Eternal Winter Campaign [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Eternal Winter campaign, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmyth/pseuds/mxmyth
Summary: Just fourdisaster gaysheroes and a giant elk on a quest to end an unnatural winter
Series: Eternal Winter Campaign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636795
Kudos: 2





	Eternal Winter: Dramatis personae

**Cinder** the fire genasi school of evocation wizard  
A humanoid smoke creature and party leader who is 50% flat affect, 50% sarcasm, and 100% done with this "feelings" bullshit  
Created and played by Leanne

 **Deria** the aasimar champion fighter and cleric of Dol Arrah  
A once-fallen warrior who likes to break down doors, drink, and sharpen her swords and who is turning over a new leaf  
Created and played by Maeve

 **Just Silver** the ~~half-~~ elven druid, circle of dreams  
An intense, silver-haired exile of Faerie who is learning how to people and just wants to go home; "secretly" loves Zada  
Created and played by me, Myth

 **Zada Lionsleaf** the human cleric of Kord, tempest domain  
The adopted daughter of a legendary dwarven clan who has high Wisdom, low Intelligence, and a heart of gold; "secretly" loves Silver  
Created and played by Goldie

 **Just Brown** the giant elk  
Dear friend of Silver and Very Good Boy who was named by Deria and who pulls the party's sled  
Created and played by our DM, Potato


End file.
